Lake of Nightmares
by Jessica B
Summary: Could a dream help Mulder finally find the truth about his sister?
1. Chapter 1

Lake of Nightmares  
  
Part One  
"Please, help me!"  
Mulder turned and began to run in the direction of the voice of a young girl. He weaved back and forth between the trees.  
"Someone, please, help me!" the voice called again. "Fox, help me!"  
It was then that Mulder recognized the voice.  
He called out, "Samantha!" He ran until he came to the edge of the trees and entered a clearing by a lake. He stopped suddenly at the sight of the young girls body laying face down next to the water. In that moment, he hoped that he had been wrong; that the voice he heard wasn't Samantha. With extreme hesitation, he knelt down to turn over the body. It was Samantha. He stared hopelessly at her limp body for what seemed like an eternity before his senses returned to him. He checked for a pulse. There was nothing. Mulder sat next to his sister's body, staring out over the lake. He wanted to cry, but the shock was too much.  
"Fox, I need your help."  
Mulder turned and looked at Samantha's body. He jumped as her eyes popped open; she turned her head and looked up at him.  
"She's waiting for you at High Rock Lake. Go find her, Fox"  
Mulder was stunned. He hadn't felt a pulse. "Who? Who's waiting for me?"  
"Hurry, Fox!"  
With those words, Samantha's eyes closed and her face turned pale. Mulder quickly checked for a pulse. He felt something. It was faint, but she was alive. Mulder lifted Samantha into his arms to carry her back to his car, but as he turned back toward the trees, Samantha disappeared. He stood there with his empty arms held out in front of him. He spun around looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found.  
"Samantha!"  
"Samantha!!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mulder woke up in a cold sweat, the dream of his sister still fresh in his mind. It was morning. He looked at his clock: 6:00am. He got dressed and rushed off to the office. He needed to find out what that dream meant. He needed to know who was waiting for him at High Rock Lake. Most of all, he needed to know if Samantha was still alive.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Two hours later, Scully arrived at the office to find Mulder frantically looking through the X-files. He already had about five on his desk and he tossed a few more onto the pile as Scully walked through the door.  
"Mulder, what are you doing?"  
"Scully, what do you know about High Rock Lake?"  
"Not much, I think it's in North Carolina. What's so important about High Rock Lake?"  
Mulder proceeded to tell Scully about his dream. As usual, Scully had a skeptical look on her face. And, as usual, Mulder ignored it. This was important to him whether Scully believed him or not. This time, he was willing to go it alone if he had to.  
"Mulder, I don't think."  
Mulder cut her off. "Look Scully, I know you don't believe in these kinds of things, but I have to check this out. What if Samantha was really trying to tell me something? What if this dream is a clue or some sort of sign? I have to find out."  
Scully became sympathetic. She too had lost her sister. But at least she knew how her sister died. It was different for Mulder. He had no closure. In a way, he was still deep in the grieving process.  
Mulder began talking again. "I've been trying to find out as much as I can about High Rock Lake. I've found nine X-files that lake is mentioned in. All are associated with abductions, particularly the returning of abductees."  
"Okay, Mulder. When do we leave?"  
"You don't have to come, Scully."  
"Well, I'm coming anyway. You might need some help with this."  
Mulder didn' t say anything. He didn't have to. Scully knew that the look in his eyes meant 'thank you'.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Fifteen hours later, Mulder and Scully arrived in North Carolina. They checked into a hotel and immediately left for High Rock Lake. They drove for an hour before they reached a long line of trees.  
Scully was navigator for this trip. "According to the map, the lake should be on the other side of these trees. It should be about a five minute walk to a clearing."  
Mulder drove a little further until he saw a small parking area. The agents got out of the car and headed into the trees. They walked for a while before Scully broke the silence.  
"Mulder, in your dream, Samantha said 'She's waiting for you'. Who was she talking about?"  
"I don't know."  
Mulder finished that statement just as they entered the clearing. Scully walked closer to the lake, but Mulder froze. Scully turned to him.  
"Mulder, what's wrong?"  
"This lake. This is the lake from my dream."  
He suddenly remembered Samantha laying face down in his dream. He began to look around, but he didn't see anyone. Scully noticed the look on his face. It was a look of disappointment and relief. Scully wasn't sure what to say.  
"Are you sure this is the same lake? Maybe you were mistak."  
Scully was cut off by a sudden flash of light. The light disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.  
"Mulder, what was that?"  
It was as if Mulder didn't even hear her question. He looked around.  
"Mulder? What are you looking for?"  
Mulder paused for a moment, then pointed across the lake. He didn't look at Scully. He simply said, "Her."  
Mulder started running and Scully quickly followed. As they rounded the lake, Scully could see what they were running toward. It was the body of a young girl, laying face down. She remembered what Mulder had told her about his dream. How he had found Samantha. Maybe Mulder's dream was a sign.  
Mulder stopped a few feet away from the body, and turned to Scully.  
"You look, Scully. I can't do it."  
Scully touched his arm to let him know she understood. After a dream like that, she wouldn't want to look either. She knelt down next to the body and lifted the girl's hair away from her face.  
"Mulder, this isn't Samantha. This girl is only about twenty years old. There's no way it could be her." Scully felt for a pulse. "She's alive." Mulder whipped his head around and looked at Scully as she pulled out her cell phone. "This is Agent Dana Scully with the FBI. We need an ambulance."  
Scully's voice trailed off as she walked away from the body. Mulder knelt next to girl. This is her, he thought. This is who Samantha was talking about. This is the girl who was waiting for me.  
  
*************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two At the hospital, Mulder stayed right outside the girl's room. Scully brought him a cup of coffee. "Are you alright?"  
"It's just like my dream, Scully. I was meant to find this girl. She's connected to Samantha some how."  
"The doctor says that she's stable now. She should wake up in the next twelve hours. Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest. I can have the doctor call us when she wakes up."  
Mulder shook his head. "I'm not leaving. I have to find out who this girl is; how she's connected to Samantha. You go get some sleep though. There's no sense in both of us staying here."  
Scully ignored his last statement. "I'm going to talk to the doctor; see if he can tell me anything else about what happened to her."  
As Mulder watched Scully walk off, he wondered how the girl got to the lake. She had appeared out of nowhere. Then, he remembered the flash of light. A UFO. That was the only explanation. She's an abductee he thought. They returned her.  
A few minutes later he heard screaming coming from the girl's room.  
"Please, help me! Someone, please, help me!"  
Mulder ran into the room. The girl's eyes were closed. She must be dreaming. She was tossing and turning. Mulder picked her hand up into his, and she began to calm down. Scully ran into the room with the doctor close behind.  
Scully looked at Mulder. "We heard screaming. Is she okay?"  
The doctor checked her pulse then looked in her eyes.  
"She appears to be okay. It must have been a nightmare."  
Mulder stared at the girl. She was thin, dark brown hair, about 5'9. She looked very pale. Scully watched Mulder. She could tell that he felt something for this girl, though she wasn't sure what. He had a look on his face she had never seen before. For the first time, in a long time, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
The doctor looked at Scully. "She should be fully awake in a few hours. Come find me if anything changes."  
"I will. Thank you doctor." Scully watched the doctor leave the room, then turned back to Mulder. "Are you alright?"  
Mulder didn't answer. Scully touched his arm and he looked up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, Scully. I just can't shake this feeling."  
"What feeling?"  
"I think this girl knows Samantha."  
"Mulder, how could she possibly know your sister?"  
"The same way Betsy Hagopian knew who you were. I think they were abducted together."  
Scully didn't comment. Neither one of them were up for the argument. "Mulder, the doctor said it could be a few hours before she wakes up. I'm going to go find an empty bed and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same."  
"I'm not leaving, Scully."  
Scully waited a moment before saying anything, "Be sure to buzz the nurse if she wakes up. They'll find the me and the doctor."  
Mulder didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Scully. He just nodded his head, letting her know that he would do as she said.  
After Scully left, Mulder let go of the girl's hand so he could pull a chair next to her bed. He began to get tired, so he put his hand on top of hers and laid his head on the edge of her bed. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Mulder had been asleep for about an hour when he started to feel the girl's hand move beneath his. He lifted his head to look at her. He watched her toss and turn for a few minutes before she settled down. He was about to lay his head back down, but he saw her blink slightly. That woke him up completely. Was that just a reflex or is she waking up. He didn't have to wonder for long. She slowly opened her eyes. Mulder buzzed the nurse. The girl was mumbling something, but Mulder couldn't make out what she was saying. When the nurse came in Mulder told her to find the doctor and Scully. Within a few minutes, they were both in the room. Mulder walked over to the door so he wouldn't be in the way.  
The doctor examined her. "She's awake, but she's groggy. I don't think she even realizes anyone else is in the room. Otherwise, she seems to be doing fine. Everything is alright. We'll keep an eye on her just to be sure."  
By this time, the girl was fully awake. She looked around the room and at the three people around her bed. She seemed unnerved.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
The doctor answered, "You're alright. You're at Mercy Hospital in North Carolina. Do you remember how you got here?"  
"No, I don't."  
Scully walked over to the doctor. "Do you think we could talk to her alone for a few minutes."  
The doctor hesitated as he looked at his patient. "Okay, but just for a few minutes. I need to find out a few things myself."  
The doctor left the room and closed the door behind him.  
Scully wasted no time starting to question the girl.  
"Can you tell us your name?"  
The girl seemed terrified, "Who are you?"  
"We're with the FBI. I'm Agent Scully and this is my partner Agent Mulder."  
The girl's eyes got wide. She turned and looked at Mulder.  
"You're name is Mulder? Fox Mulder?  
Mulder looked at Scully to find a look of disbelief on her face.  
"Yes, my name is Fox. How did you know that?"  
"Samantha told me."  
"You know Samantha? How?"  
"I met her on the spaceship."  
Mulder flashed Scully an 'I told you so' look. However, he knew Scully would need a lot more convincing. He turned back to the girl.  
"What's your name?"  
"Amy Conway. Samantha always talked about you. She told me 'If they ever return you, try to find my brother Fox. You'll be safe with him. He'll believe you.' "  
Scully still wanted answers. "Amy, do you know where you are?"  
Amy thought a moment, "The doctor said North Carolina".  
"That's right. We found you out by High Rock Lake. Have you ever been there before?"  
Amy shook her head, "No, I grew up in Nebraska, and I never left the state. until I was abducted." She turned back to Mulder. "You're going to help me, aren't you? You're the only person I can trust."  
Mulder knew he had to help Amy. In helping this one girl, he would actually be helping three people: Amy, Samantha, and himself. Scully watched as he looked at Amy with the same unrecognizable look he had before.  
Mulder held Amy's hand. "I'll help you."  
Scully held back her questions about the so-called abduction, but they were eating away at her. She had an idea of how Amy would answer these questions, but Scully didn't believe it. She knew she would have to do her own investigating.  
"Mulder, can I speak to you outside?"  
Mulder turned to Amy, "I'll be right back." He turned and followed Scully into the hallway. "I already know what you're going to say."  
"Good. I won't have to waste my breath."  
"Scully, it's no shock to me that you don't believe her, but it should be even less of a shock to you that I do. Think about it. Amy appeared out of nowhere after a sudden flash of light. If either of us had thought to check our watches, we probably would have noticed some missing time. Read those X-files, Scully. It's the same situation, and if Amy can help me find Samantha, I'm going to help her."  
"Alright, Mulder." Scully knew what Mulder was going through, and she knew she had to stay and help him. "Just to be sure, I'm going to do a background check on this girl. You find out as much as you can from her and we'll compare notes. Then, if everything matches up, I'll believe her story."  
Scully left and Mulder went back into Amy's room. He didn't want to overwhelm her with questions, but he had to know. This girl could give him all the answers he'd been looking for.  
He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Do you remember being abducted?"  
"I don't actually remember when it happened, but I remember being on the spaceship."  
"Do you mind telling me what you remember?"  
She thought for a moment. "I remember. they did tests."  
"What kind of tests?"  
"I don't really remember. I mostly remember after the tests. They would take me back to a large room with the others."  
"The others?"  
"The other abductees."  
"How many others were there?"  
"I guess. a few hundred."  
The shock on Mulder's face was clearly visible. "Can you describe the room?"  
"It was really big. The walls seemed. metallic. There were beds all around the room. That's where we stayed."  
"You were strapped to the bed?"  
"No. They let us walk around and talk to each other. That's how I met your sister. We became close. She helped me through a lot."  
"What else do you remember?"  
"There were these men. in suits. They would bring us food and check our physical health. When someone got too ill to continue the tests the men would take them away and we would never see them again. We assumed they killed them or they just died, but."  
She stopped as if she was in deep thought. Mulder pushed her to continue. "But. what?"  
"I remember how I got here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three Mulder looked intrigued.  
"After the last test they did on me, I became really sick. They tried to get me well again, but nothing worked. I don't remember much about the past few days, but I did hear them say they had no choice but to return me."  
Mulder looked at Amy, "Was Samantha still there when you were returned?"  
Just as Amy looked up to answer, Scully came running through the door, "Mulder, we've got to go. A call just came through for an ambulance. someone found a young man's body by the lake."  
Mulder jumped to his feet and turned to Amy, "I'll be back in a little while. Just stay in your room and listen to the doctor." He then turned to Scully, "You drive."  
One thought ran repeatedly through Mulder's mind as he closed the passenger door. A young man's body. it's not Samantha.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mulder snapped out of his trance as Scully pulled up along side the ambulance and stopped. They walked over, and stood behind the paramedics to wait for the verdict.  
The EMT looked up, "He's dead."  
Scully looked around, "Who called for the ambulance?"  
There was no one around. The EMT looked at Scully, "You might be surprised how many anonymous calls we get. Probably someone out for a walk. they stumbled across the body and got scared. Most likely they went home and called us."  
Mulder knew, in this case, that was very unlikely.  
They followed the ambulance back to the hospital, and found the doctor waiting by the automatic doors with a couple of nurses. His eyes went cold as he saw the medics unload the heavy, black body bag. Scully walked up to the doctor, "If you don't mind, I'd like to do an autopsy on this boy."  
He shook his head, "Not at all. Come with me. I'll show you where everything's at."  
Scully's eyes followed Mulder as she thanked the doctor. He was headed straight for Amy's room. She turned back to the doctor and followed him down the hall. As they approached the morgue, Scully's cell phone began to ring. She excused herself and answered it, "Scully."  
A small voice answered, "Agent Scully, it's Holly. I ran that background check you wanted."  
Scully listened intently for a few minutes, then responded. "Okay, thanks Holly." She put her phone away and turned to the doctor, "I need to speak to my partner. I'll be back in a few minutes." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four Scully walked off the elevator to find Mulder sitting outside of Amy's room. He looked up as she walked towards him, "She's sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her."  
"Mulder, Holly just called with the background information. The girl in that room is not Amy Conway."  
Mulder looked at Scully in total shock.  
"Amy Conway was born in Alliance, Nebraska."  
Mulder cut her off, "She said she was from Nebraska."  
"In 1970."  
"What? That would mean she's."  
"She's 32, Mulder. The girl in this hospital room barely looks 20."  
"She has to be Amy."  
"Mulder, it's possible that she knows Amy Conway. Waking up and not remembering anything. her first thoughts could have been of Amy, and she may have taken it as her own identity. There have been cases of that nature before."  
"Maybe. Can you get that information faxed over?"  
"Sure."  
"Medical records, pictures. and get blood work on this girl," he said, pointing toward the hospital room. "Do a dental cast and compare it to Amy Conway's dental records."  
"Mulder."  
"I have to be sure, Scully."  
Scully knew she had to do this, for Mulder's sake. She had to be absolutely sure. "Okay, Mulder."  
"Thank you."  
Scully nodded. After making a few phone calls, she headed back to the morgue to do the autopsy on the young boy.  
Mulder peaked in to check on the girl, then took his sit in the chair outside of her room.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Scully finds that the doctor has already prepped the body. He shows her where to find scrubs, then expresses his enthusiasm.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and observe. It's not often that the FBI gets involved in anything here, and this case has got me interested."  
Sure, I don't mind."  
Scully turns on the recorder, and begins.  
"Dana Scully. Beginning autopsy on white male, early 20's. No visible bruises or scaring. I'll begin with the Y-incision."  
Scully picked up the scalpel and began to make the cut, but as she did, it immediately began to heal. Her eyes got wide.  
"Did you see that?"  
The doctor was in shock, "Yes. I did. How did that happen?"  
"I don't know." Scully tried to make the incision again, but the outcome was the same. She walked off to the side and pulled out her cell phone.  
"Mulder."  
"It's Scully."  
"Scully? Where are you?"  
"Down in the morgue. I think there's something you should see."  
"I'll be right there." 


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five  
Scully was there to meet Mulder when he stepped off the elevator. She pulled him into the corner of the hall and told him what happened.  
"Scully, we've seen this before."  
"We have?" Her tone was sarcastic.  
"Okay, fine, I've seen this before."  
"Where, Mulder?"  
"A lot of places. do you remember Kurt Crawford?"  
Scully thinks a minute. "Crawford?"  
Mulder tries to make her remember. "He worked with the MUFON group. We met him when we investigated the death of its members."  
"When I found out I have cancer. I remember him. What about him?"  
"Kurt Crawford was. is an alien-human hybrid. And there are a lot more just like him. All created with the ovum from the women in the MUFON group."  
Scully was certain there were a lot of things Mulder didn't tell her about her time in the hospital. Things he had uncovered. Things he kept to himself for her benefit, and she was sure this was one of them. She didn't want to believe him, but she had no rational explanation for what she saw in the morgue.  
"What does this mean, Mulder?"  
"Someone has been doing tests on these people. The government, extraterrestrials. maybe both."  
"For what purpose?"  
"I don't know."  
Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash, coming from the morgue. They both took off running in the direction of the noise.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mulder slowly opened the door with his gun drawn. He looked around, and saw the doctor lying facedown on the floor. He was bleeding slightly from head.  
Then, Scully spoke, "Mulder. the body. It's gone."  
"So what else is new?"  
Mulder noticed the door on the other side of the morgue, and quickly exited the room, gun in hand.  
  
Scully leaned over to check on the doctor. He would be okay. He took a minor blow to the head. He would need a couple of stitches, but he was conscious. She ran to the front desk to get a nurse. While the nurse was helping the doctor into a wheelchair, she mentioned to Scully that several faxes came through for her. Scully thanked her and went to the front desk again to get the faxed information.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mulder didn't find anything. He checked all the rooms and storage closets near the morgue, but the young man's body was gone. He was walking back to find Scully when he saw her at the front desk.  
"What's up."  
"Mulder, she's telling the truth. She is Amy Conway. but it doesn't make since. She looks too young."  
"Well, Scully. there is a theory. It's a physics theory, actually. If a person where to travel around the earth in a rocket near the speed of light for ten years, when he came back, he would only have aged one year."  
"I know that theory, Mulder. I thought I was supposed to be the scientific one?"  
"So, you believe all this?"  
"I'm running out of explanations, Mulder. and this all starting to make sense, God help me."  
"Maybe your old buddy from the academy was right."  
Scully gave him a puzzled look.  
"You're becoming Mrs. Spooky."  
"Mulder. shut up."  
They both laughed for a moment, then Scully remembered the body.  
"Mulder, you didn't find the body?"  
"No, I didn't find it."  
"I don't get it. Who would have taken it?"  
"I don't think anyone took him. I think he got up and walked out."  
"He's dead, Mulder."  
"He's a hybrid, Scully. There's only one way to kill this guy. stab him at the base of the neck."  
"There were no wounds anywhere on his body. but he didn't have a pulse."  
"I don't know how to explain that, Scully. Come on, let's go check on Amy." 


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six Mulder stepped off the elevator first, and headed straight for Amy's room. He put one foot through the door, then stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Mulder, what is it?"  
Scully peered around Mulder, and saw Amy's bed. empty. She ran over to the nurse's station, but the nurse wasn't there.  
"Scully, in here!"  
Scully ran back into the hospital room.  
"Mulder.?"  
"In the bathroom"  
Scully came to the door to find Mulder leaning over a visibly shaken nurse. She had a few cuts on her face, and Scully could see where some bruises were beginning to form. Mulder immediately stood when Scully came in.  
"Check on her."  
With those words, Mulder ran out the door with his gun drawn. He had security block all the exits, and they searched the entire area. but she was gone. After his long search, Mulder sat in the nearest chair he could find, with his face in his hands. He could hear Amy's words in his head.  
  
"Samantha always talked about you. She told me 'If they ever return you, try to find my brother Fox. You'll be safe with him. You're going to help me, aren't you? You're the only person I can trust."  
  
How did I let this happen again? he thought. Some protector I am.  
  
Mulder was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
"Mulder."  
"Did you find her?"  
"No. she's gone. Did you find out anything from the nurse."  
"She was pretty shaken up. Looks like she was in a serious struggle. I finally got her to calm down a few minutes ago. She said she wants to talk to you."  
"Where are you?"  
"In the faculty lounge on the third floor."  
"I'll be right there."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mulder walked into the lounge to find Scully and the nurse sitting at a table. He could see that the nurse was still very shaken. He took a quick glimpse at her nametag, then spoke.  
"Nurse Jenkins, you wanted to speak to me?"  
"Yes. Amy spoke of you a few times when I would check on her, so I wanted to tell you what happened."  
"Go ahead."  
"I was checking on Amy. She was sleeping, it was just a routine check. Then, a young man came into the room. He stood in the doorway for a while, just staring at her. I didn't say anything. He was wearing scrubs, I thought he was an intern."  
"How old did this man look?"  
"Not old at all. He looked to be in his early 20's."  
"Go on, what happened next."  
"Well, I started to ask him if there was something he needed, but he came after me. I fought him as hard as I could. but he. he threw up against the wall and I fell to the floor. He, uh. he picked me up and threw me in the bathroom. and he shut the door." She was starting to cry at this point, but she continued her story. "I didn't try to move, until I heard Amy start to scream. He must have covered her mouth, or something, because it wasn't very loud. I, uh. got up and tried to open the door. but it wouldn't open."  
Mulder looked at Scully and whispered, "There was a chair wedged under the door handle when I went in the room."  
"After that, I just kinda sank into the corner."  
Mulder stood, "Thank you, Nurse Jenkins," then walked out of the lounge. Scully wasn't far behind.  
"Mulder."  
"I should have checked on her. I should have gone to her room as soon as we realized the body was gone."  
"Mulder, this isn't your."  
"No, Scully. NO! I let it happen again! First Samantha, now Amy! They're gone because I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM!"  
Scully tried to touch his arm, to comfort him, but he pulled back and walked away.  
  
************************************************************  
  
One Week Later FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.  
  
Mulder walked into his basement office to find Scully standing behind the desk. She looked up when he walked in.  
"Are you gonna make a habit of coming in late now?"  
"I haven't been falling asleep very easily the past few days. and once I do, I can't seem to wake up. I haven't even been hearing the alarm."  
Scully picked up a manila envelope and held it out.  
"This came down with the mail this morning. It's from Mercy Hospital, North Carolina."  
Mulder took the envelope and opened it. Inside, there was a letter- sized envelope and a sheet of paper. He read the paper first.  
  
Agent Mulder,  
Amy Conway asked me to give you this, should anything happen to her. I was holding it for her in my locker. With everything that happened, it slipped my mind. When I remembered, I tried to contact you at your hotel, but you had already left. The local police are still looking for Amy and the young man who took her, but neither has been found. Sincerely, Nurse Jenkins  
  
Mulder opened the letter-sized envelope and read the paper inside.  
  
Fox,  
When Agent Scully came in to tell you about the body that had been found, I got a strange feeling that I wouldn't get a chance to speak to you again. So, I decided to write this down, in case I was right.  
You asked me if Samantha was still there when I was returned. The answer to your question is, yes. She told me how you tried to save her the night she was abducted. That you went for your father's gun. She always said she was very proud of you, and that she loved and missed you very much. And I can see why. You are a good man. You saved my life, and you believed me. Anyone else would have thought I was crazy. had me locked up. But you didn't. You helped me. And if you're reading this, I never got to tell you in person, but. thank you. For everything you've done. thank you. Love, Amy  
  
Mulder slowly sat on the edge of the desk. He spoke out loud, more to himself than to his partner.  
"She's alive. Samantha's alive."  
He started to cry as the relief of knowing overwhelmed him. His hope had been restored. Scully quietly walked around the desk and held him tight. In that moment, Mulder made a silent vow. One day, he would find his sister. He would find her, or die trying.  
  
THE END 


End file.
